Daughter against Mother
by Jahar
Summary: Member when Joyce talked to Angel about his and Buffy's future (blah, blah, blah) in season three? Here's how I think what would've happened if Buffy found out.


Mother Against Daughter

Angel picked up Buffy's notebook, curious at the funny designs.   
' Buffy and Angel 4 Eva!' Angel winced slightly. The words were painful. He knew that they could never have a future together... but wasn't love enough? And the Prom was coming... she would hate him forever if he-   
There was a knock at the door. Angel turned, and let Joyce Summers in, avoiding the sunlight.   
' Ms Summers.' Angel said, surprised but didn't show it.   
' Sorry, uh, I would've called but-' Joyce started.   
' Please, you're always welcome.' Angel interupted, trying to be as polite as possible. After all, he nearly had her for lunch. Joyce walked around, marveling at Angel's home.   
' This is place is amazing.' She said in awe. Angel clutched his hands together, unsure of where to put them.   
' Yeah, I like a lot of space. Don't get out much during the day.' Angel said.   
Joyce's eyebrows went up at his remark. She fastened her gaze at the manacles on the side of the wall. Unpleasant images flashed through her mind.   
' No, you wouldn't.' She only said. ' I came because I'm worried about you two.'   
' Ms Summers, what happened before, when I... changed... it won't happen again.' Angel said quickly, worried what was going through her mind.   
Joyce sighed. ' That's not all I'm concerned about. I don't have to tell you that you and Buffy are from different worlds.'   
' No, you don't.' Angel said slowly. The realization was slowy on him... like the silence after a hurricane.   
' She's had to deal with a lot.' Joyce said with a small smile.' Grew up fast, sometimes I even forget that she's just a girl.' Joyce looked at Angel, and knew that he was taking it in. Joyce was so proud of Buffy... the hardest thing she had to do was kill a man that she loved, just for the sake of a world. Even though that man was Buffy's world.   
' I'm old enough to be her ancestor.' Angel half whispered. It was going to slam into him soon.  
' She's just starting out in life.' Joyce said, driving her point home. Boom. It hit Angel. It was already decided. God, it hurt so much to know the truth...   
' I know.' Angel said softly.  
' Good. Because when it comes to you, Angel, she's just like any other young woman in love. You're all she can see of tomorrow. But I think we both know that there are some hard choices ahead. If she can't make them, you're gonna have to. I know you care about her.' Joyce turned to leave, but paused at the door. Angel looked at her, sad.   
' I just hope you care about her enough.'

_Ancestor... _Angel flinched as he walked back. He had just told Buffy. He hated the way she had looked at him... he knew that he had cut her deep. Her words echoed in his mind.   
_' Is this really happening?' _

Buffy and Willow were sitting on Buffy's bed, cross legged. Willow stared at Buffy in shock.   
' So... that's it?' She asked.   
' Asuming we survive Graduatuon, he's gonna leave town.' Buffy said. She was trying not to cry. It was hard.   
' He's jus a big, dumb, jerk person if you ask me.' Willow said. ' And he's a super maxi jerk for doing it right before the prom.'  
' Wil, it's okay. You don't have to make him the bad guy.' Buffy said.   
' But thats the best friend's job,' Willow smiled.   
' But maybe he's right, in the long run...' Buffy whispered. She just wanted to cry...   
' I tried to hope for the best... but i'm sorry.' Willow said, her smile fading. ' It must be horrible.'   
' I think horrible is still coming. Right now, it's worse. Right now,' Buffy whispered, her throat clutching up. She just couldn't hold it in anymore. Her whole face screwed up, tears came out.   
' Right now, I'm just trying to keep from dying.' Buffy whispered.   
' Oh, Buffy.' Willow said. Buffy sobbed into Willow's lap.   
' I can't breathe Wil, I feel like I can't breathe.'   
  
After Willow left, Buffy washed her face, and went downstairs. Maybe if she ate tons of chocolate, she would feel better.   
' Honey?' Joyce called from the living room.   
' In the kitchen.' Buffy said, looking in the fridge. Joyce was standing in the door way, arms crossed.   
' I'm sorry for what happened, are you okay?' She asked softly. Buffy slammed the door shut.   
' I'll be-' But she stopped, and looked at her mother. ' How do you know we broke up?'   
' I talked to Angel after you left.' Joyce said. ' He agreed with me that it just wasn't going to happen.'   
Buffy fronted her mother, trying to keep from screaming. ' Are you telling me, that you told Angel to break up with me?' Buffy said it in a extremely calm matter.   
' I knew he was thinking about it. Buffy don't look at me like that.' Joyce warned.   
' If it weren't for you, me and Angel could be something!' Buffy cried.   
' Buffy grow up, you two would never have had a future-' Joyce started.   
' Grow up?' Buffy whispered. 'Grow up!? I am grown up! I do things most adults can't do! You're the one acting childish, nosing in my business!'   
' Young lady, you will-'   
' I will what? Go upstairs, ooo scary!' Buffy shouted. ' Am I in big trouble, like time out? Am I grounded? Let me tell you something, _Mom. _I have been grounded for nearly all of my teen life. I can't have normal boyfriends, they'll die. I'll never be able to have a family, they'll die. I won't have a future, because I might die. I have friends, who are nearly dying every freakin day!'   
' That's it! I-' Joyce shouted.   
' Yo'll what? You can't do anything.' Buffy hissed. She turned suddenly, and started to leave.   
' You walk out that door, you are not coming back!' Joyce shouted. The words were so familiar. No mother should ever use them.   
' I've done it before, I can do it again.' Buffy hissed. She slammed the door behind her, and started running to Angel's home. She wanted to tell him that everything would be okay.   
That she loved him.

* * *

I really don't like Joyce. I think that if it wasn't for her, Angel and Buffy may be together still. Because Joyce finalized Buffy and Angel's end. This episode... when I saw it the first time, I nearly cried. When fourth season started, it just wasn't the same without Angel. I will always miss him.   
This story was funny to write. The beginning, except for the small paragraph, went with the show, word by word (well, close) the argument was all mine. (:   
I don't own any characters.


End file.
